Visions of Us
by AmazinAlexis
Summary: Aphrodite has a vision that she can't believe is truly her future. She sees a most peculiar scene featuring herself and Zoey. What will she do? What will happen to the two? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my first fic and I figured I'd go with what I know; House of Night. I'm only about half way through Burned now, but I love the series. Its called "fan fiction" for a reason, so I'm saying fuck the plot of these books and as a FAN I'm writing my FICTION. Don't like it; go read someone elses fics. This will be an Aphrodite x Zoey fic. Yes, lady sex, get over it. I don't know if I'll continue this and make more chapters, I guess that's for my readers ( yeah you staring at the screen) to decide.**

Visions of Us

Aphrodite could feel it coming on. Another lame ass vision to cause her head to pound and have her reeling for what seemed like hours. Yeah, sure being a prophetess was a great gift, but mostly she thought it was a huge pain. She braced herself and then it hit her like a Mac truck.

_She was in a room... Woah, Zoey's dorm room on her bed. Maybe she was seeing from Zoey's point of view._

_'Oh Goddess don't let this be a death vision..' _

_The thought faded as soon as she saw Zoey saunter in to look at her oddly as she sat on her bed. What was that she saw in her huge, dark eyes? Oh, no; she'd seen that look before... It couldn't be lust... Or could it? She then saw what Zoey was wearing; a thin tank top and panties, nothing more. Suddenly she felt an ache- like need spring forth between her legs. She DID NOT like girls and yet just staring at Z in next to nothing was turning her on._

_Zoey sat down next to her and purred, " I thought we'd never be alone, Darius is always following you around." _

_"Of course, he's my Warrior, remember?" She felt the need ebb and pulse... What the fuck was going on with her?_

_" Oh, but don't deny you don't want this time with me. We've hidden it long enough; no more, I think it's time we give in to this feeling."_

_" What feeling? There are NO feelings between us! I have Darius! Don't be gross!"_

_" Shh, let me show you. Maybe you need to see and feel what you want to realize you want it."_

_Zoey slid her hand onto Aphrodite's thigh and moved in to kiss her neck. Z slid it closer to the V between her legs and as she did Aphrodite suddenly pushed herself the rest of the way. Something feral had taken her over. She blushed and looked at the wall._

_"See, you do want this. Give in. I'll show you what it could be."_

_With her feelings wirling, she whispered, "Okay," and let Zoey take over._

_She moved her blonde hair to the side and began kissing and nipping her neck. Z moved her hand from between A's legs and cupped her breast through her shirt. This elicited and small and meak moan from A. Z smiled seductively and began to move her hand beneath her shirt so she could pinch and flick A's pink, erect nipples. A's breathing picked up and Z knew she was going to get what she wanted; Aphrodite._

_She began ripping at A's shirt to get it off then unlatched her black, lacey bra; releasing large breast al ready showing signs of Z's touch. She took both in her hands and began sucking causing A to moan. Z giggled against A's bare flesh and decided to pull back to take off her own top; revealing her own breasts. Immediately, A began to pinch and roll Z's nipples between her fingers and let her desires take over completely. _

_Zoey was touching A's thigh implying she wanted to see her completely naked. A took the hint and began pulling off her jeans and panties. Z slid off her panties as well; exposing her wet heat to A._

_"Lay down," Z moaned as she slid closer to Aphrodite._

_A did as she was told and let Zoey take advantage of her needy body. Zoey got on top of her and began kissing her; slowly at first then deeping and quickening. She then began kissing down the tall blonde's body until she reached her heat. She smiled up at her as she slowly spread A's legs. She began by barely touching the blonde's clit eliciting a loud, unexpected moan. So much pressure and want had built up, it just exploded forth. _

_"Oh my, so I was right. We both have craved this and now we'll finally have it" Zoey then began rubbing A's small, pink clit veraciously making her almost scream in pleasure._

_"Z! I've never felt this before!" _

_"Good, I'm the only one who give this to you... A High Priestess and her Prophetess..." She hissed this seductively and then inserted a finger into A's heat. She began pumping quickly._

_"Another! Please!" Aphrodite moaned breathlessly._

_Z smiled and plunged in another finger pumping quickly as she also touched her own heat; trying to quench her need. She could feel A's entrance clench and knew it was time to give her the ultimate pleasure._

_She began kissing down her again until she reached A's mound. She kissed it first then began flicking her clit with her tongue._

_"Oh Goddess! Zoey.."_

_She began sucking on the blonde's clit making the Prophetess go insane with pleasure. Her taste was as sweet as her blood must have been. Zoey inserted a finger back into A's entrance to give her more pleasure and soon she felt the clenching again._

_Aphrodite was reeling; she'd never felt so much intense pleasure in her life. she was moaning and breathing so quickly. Zoey had been what she'd craved all along... She WAS right. She loved her and she lusted for her. She felt herself coming and said breathlessly, " I love you..."_

_Zoey looked up momentarily to reply, " I love you, too, my sweet Prphetess."_

_When she returned to her licking and fingering, Aphrodite came. She moaned so loudly..._

Aphrodite jolted up in bed knowing she wouldn't be able to see. She had seen herself making love to Zoey... What even...

"Oh Goddess... What the actual fuck?!"

She lay back down and let herself recovering from that puzzling vision...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to the request of some readers, I have decided to write another chapter to VoU. Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm sorry to keep you waiting a few days, but I was SUPER busy. I love you all and I hope you thoroughly enjoy this.**

Aphrodite couldn't see shit; eyes filled with blood and head throbbing, but she could still feel Zoey's touch and her own desire pulsing between her legs. 'There is no fucking way... None at all that we could... That I would want _vagina_.' The thought was definitely making her stomach turn, but in her heart she felt it was a lie and certainly the need she felt proved it as well.

"Fuck, is this some sick joke, Nyx? Like how in the hell would _I _want _that _or _her,_ even? Shit, shit, shit... Why me? First the visions, then BOW! I'm a human again, now I'm suddenly a vag-etarian..."

After a while of laying in bed letting her eyes clear and her need fade, she went and took a long, hot, luxurious shower. The water fell all over her lily white skin. Steam had surrounded her and filled her bathroom. She tried in vain to think only of this amazing shower. Her mind always drifting back to Zoey; her lips, her body, her breasts... These thoughts were like snapshots, showing her what she didn't want to accept, but couldn't get off her mind.

Suddenly she found herself laying in her shower; hand between her legs, pumping her heat and quenching the need that struck her like lightning. Scenes of Zoey doing such beautiful and glorious things to her filled her head as she grasped her firm breast in one hand and fingered herself with the other. She began moaning and crying out for her Priestess, the gorgeous Z. She rubbed her erect clit and hissed as her legs twitched and her toes curled; all the while only feeling her sweet Zoey's hand on her breast and tongue on her sex. She twisted her hard, pink nipple moaning as pleasure and pain caused her whole body to shiver. She bit her full lip and kept her focus on the vision she wanted so badly to be in her near future. A was over taken by the white hot lust and strange love she felt for Zoey.

'Oh Goddess... What am I gonna do?..."

As that thought flew through her head, she felt her heat clench around her fingers and moaned loudly, " Zoey..." as she climaxed.

Aphrodite finished washing herself; scrubbing all over trying to rid her skin of the feeling of Z's touch. It didn't work of course and she finally got out and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Fuck... I like chicks... I l-love... Zoey. Oh Goddess, what shall I do? Please answer me, I'm so confused and I don't think Z's gonna believe whatever this is... How can I make her see? Please, Nyx... Touching myself and hiding how I feel won't work; you've showed me that... How do we get there? How..."

With that, she fell, naked and dripping wet, to the floor of her bathroom and sobbed. Tears fell freely and mixed with the water dripping from her long, blonde hair. Through her pain and turmoil, she almost didn't feel the sensation she recieved when the Goddess was going to speak to her. The Prophetess calmed suddenly and listened to the beautiful voice in her head.

"_Aphrodite, my Prophetess, I here your prayer; your call. I answer you with this: love brought you where you were yesterday and it will bring you to where you were in your vision. Follow that love and you shall have exactly what you so desire; Zoey. Daughter go to her. She must accept your love, the one she still hides, and your vision will happen. Do not fret, she is allied with love, but she has trouble finding it in the right people. Be patient and stay hopeful. My love is with you both..."_

With that, Aphrodite stood, no longer crying or upset or even confused. She grabbed a towel as she whisper a meak, "Thank you, Nyx." She rushed about her dorm room getting herself perfect; not wanting to look the slightest bit wrong for her Zoey. Her Zoey? She has one sexy vison of them and now she thinks of Z as _hers..._

Then, she thought of Nyx's words and relized she wasn't wrong to jump to that conclusion. Nyx knew Zoey loved her and wanted her in return and she herself had seen it. She smiled and blushed at the thought of her finally having what she had kept from letting anyone, including herself, realize she wanted.

She took one last look in the mirror and smoothed down her already perfect blonde locks. A small smile playing at the edges of her full lips. Aphrodite had decided on wearing a low cut blouse; perfect to accentuate her beautiful breasts. She ran to grab her purse and then left her dorm room. She nearly ran down the hall to Z's room and then when she reached it she took a deep breath and knocked. 'Knock... Knock... Knock...'

Aphrodite's heart was racing as she heard the click of the knob as it turned and the door slowly creeping open to reveal her beloved Priestess. As she looked into those dark, expressive eyes, she thought she saw a flash of something that resembled love then happiness settled in them.

"Hey, Aphrodite! Come on in, I was just thinking about going to see you. Could you sit on my bed while I change; these clothes are awfully frumpy."

Aphrodite slowly strode in and watched as her beautiful Zoey walked about in sweats and a loose hoodie. She could see a little of Z's mid drift and sucked in at the slightest sight of the beautiful tattooes that swirled over her waist. She could feel the pulsing of need again as she sat.

"Umm, A, are you alright you haven't said a thing?..."

She snapped back at the sound of Z's voice, " Oh, yeah, I just zoned out thinking about some stuff. Go change, we can talk when you're done. I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay! Good, I was worried you had some awful vision or something." Zoey walked to her bathroom as she spoke.

With a whisper, A replied, " No... It was amazing..." At that, she had to stifle a moan as the memory of her vision began flooding back. When Zoey returned with that strange look in her eyes, A believed it was just the replay she saw as she took in the clothes Z wore; a thin tank top and panties, nothing more...

**A/N: Haha... Well please let me know what you think and give me suggestions on what else should happen. Thank you for enjoying the first chapter! For this, I wanted to tie it back to Aphrodites vision and tried my best to make her mastubation as hot as possible so that you, my amazing readers, wouldn't miss the lady sex. Again, I love you all and I promise, the next one will have sex, sex, sex... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't going to write this continuation so soon, but I figured I would give everyone more lady sex since the last chapter only had hot masturbation. I needed to tie the plot back together and it didn't seem logical to make them have sex that wasn't the vision or restate the vision. I believe I owe it to the few following this fic to move forward. I hope I can accumulate more readers and I'd appreciate it if you all who read my stuff would help get me some more readers. I know HoN isn't that big as of this moment, but I love writing for it. Give me ideas on what else to write for, review, and please give me suggestions on something you would like me to write for you. I love you all, enjoy. ~ Lady Ladiporn**

Aphrodite was laying in her plush bed staring at the ceiling. All she could think about was the night the vision came true. Afterwards, she told Zoey that she had invisioned it and Nyx spoke to her about it. Z seemed happy that they were on the same page. 'Finally..'

A knew she loved her Priestess and wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that. Every waking moment was spent thinking about the perfection that was Zoey. Sure, she had never been one for romance and being head- over- heels for someone, but she chalked it up to the fact that she'd always been with guys. They didn't - no, couldn't- make her feel they way Zoey made her feel. They couldn't bring her so high she felt she'd never come back down. Their touch didn't wrack her with something so searing she thought there was lightning coursing through her veins. Nope, no one, man or woman, could do to her what Zoey could do. She felt that.

Suddenly, a knock on her door roused her from her deep thoughts. She hopped up and twitched over to the door, seeing as she always sought to look her best and it had become a habit. She opened the dorr with a smirk to find Zoey standing in front of her. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello my beautiful Priestess, umm... What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"I have a surprise for you! You can't see it yet though."

"Wow, this shit? Really?"

"Yes, A, I can't doing something exciting for you? Buzz kill..."

The Prophetess smiled slightly and moved a strand out of Z's face as she said," Fine, be exciting. Will I like it?" She really was bursting with anticipation, but no fucking way would she admit it to Zoey. Yet.

"You'll love it..." Zoey purred and Aphrodite instantly felt her desire rise. She felt her face flush and sauntered over to the bed.

Zoey walked over with her purse and sat down next to A grabbing her hand. She really did love her Prophetess. She had thought about this night for days... She had only been with her once and now every moment was 'Aphrodite' and 'lady sex'. She didn't just lust for her; yes, she did often, but mostly she just wanted to be close to her and see her smiling face and hold her hand. Nothing beat that feeling. Nothing.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight, babe? Watch tv?" Aphrodite was anxious and she wanted Zoey badly, but she didn't want to push her. She figured any time they spent was precious and if nothing happened tonight; she would still be happy.

"Well, I do have that surprise that I want to give you but first I figured we could lay here and kiss... If that's okay with you..." Zoey was nervous. She was worried that A wouldn't like what she had for her...

"Oh! I'd love to, babe. Mmm... Come here..." She purred the last part; hoping Z would see what she really wanted. Z scooted close to A and moved aside some of her hair as she cupped her jaw. She moved in and kissed her softly. She loved the feel of Aphrodite's lips on hers, so full and soft.

A kissed back a bit harder and Z felt herself becoming more needy. She had to have her soon... They'd been apart too many days since they finally accepted the truth about their relationship.

She opened her mouth to A's probing and their tongue's began to battle. They were laying, legs intwined, kissing and panting. A reached under Zoey's shirt and began to play with her already erect nipple. Zoey moaned softly through their kisses as she ran her hand under A's shirt to do the same to her.

Shirt's practically fell off themselves and bra's were on the floor. Zoey was laying down while A sucked and bit her breasts. She was moaning and whispering how beautiful A was.

"Baby... Oh, lay down for me. I need to play with your beautiful tits." Zoey practically moaned. A gladly obliged and as soon as her head hit the pillow, Zoey was on top of her sucking and fondling her large breasts.

"A-ah, I love you Priestess..."

"Shh, just be still and let me play with my Prophetess, you know I love you..."

The blonde lay there with a sexy smile on her lips. She watched as Z kissed down her flat stomach to the top of her pants. She unbuttoned them then unzipped them with her teeth. A's breathing picked up and she nearly moaned in anticipation. She arched her back to allow Z to take of her pants and panties.

Z looked at her lover and felt love and undying lust course through her. 'Oh, Goddess, she's gorgeous.'

"My beautiful Prophetessssss," she hissed as she played with the blonde's clit," my surprise requires a little preparation. You don't mind that, do you?" She smirked knowing good and well she didn't.

All A could do to reply was moan. She lay there as Zoey placed one finger inside her heat; pumping and touching on the one spot that drove her crazy. She began moaning and wishing Z would just fucking eat her out now...

Z smiled seductively up at A as she slid in two more fingers, not wanting to wait much longer to have her and show her the amazing surprise. She moved down to kiss A's mound as she pumped and the began licking and sucking her clit. She needed her to be good and aroused before giving her the surprise.

A began grabbing her breast in pleasure. Moans escaped her lips with every breath. She could feel herself reaching the height only her Zoey could bring her to. When Z pulled away, she almost cried. She wasn't done yet, dammit...

"Baby, I need you to do something for me and then I'll give you your surprise." With that she straddled A backwards then lay herself on top of her, beautiful sex in A's face. A knew then she had to help her Priestess as she kept playing with her. 'Perfect...'

Z went right back to pleasuring A. She could hear her pants as A shoved three fingers into her roughly. Pleasure exploded through her body and she moaned into A's sex. They were pumping and licking together; both flying high. Each felt themselves getting closer and closer but held back in need of Z's surprise.

When Z felt A starting to clench, she knew it was time to show her it. She stopped and rolled off of A with a giggle. She found her purse and pulled out the double sided dildo and looked over to find A nearly salivating.

"Oh, my Prophetess, do you want to play?"

"Nng... Yesss, please Priestess..."

"Good, because we're going to have _so much fun._"

Zoey walked over to the blonde and climbed back onto the bed. She placed one end of the toy at A's entrance rubbing it around and teasing her.

"Beg."

"Please! Please, my Priestess!"

"More!"

"PLEASE, I can't take much more of this..."

With that, Zoey shoved the toy into the blonde eliciting a scream of pleasure. At first, she just pleased her little A watching her get off on the toy. Zoey pumped it into her fast and hard; trying to make her scream. She loved it. Only she could do this to the blonde and she wanted to make her feel _amazing._

Finally, satisfied with A's screams, she positioned the other end of the toy at her own entrance and slid it inside. She began to move to and fro and felt A pushing back with her. They slowly sped up and became more and more rough. Slamming into one another and screaming each other's names. It was pure ecstasy.

Zoey felt herself coming and let herself squirt and release. Aphrodite was close behind screaming through her intense orgasm.

Z moved off the toy and removed it. as she placed it on the floor she said, " I love you, A. Come cuddle with me, I'm sleeping here tonight."

A was still flying as she crawled to her gorgeous Priestess and put her arms around Z's thin waist.

"I love you, too." She kissed Z's neck softly and began drifting off. In the morning, she'd wake to the one she loved most. _This_ was the life.

**A/N: FallenPriestess, you must make an account Nightingale and myself require it. We love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so glad to see how well this fic is doing and I hope more people will read it and enjoy it. Please, please, please review, PM, favorite, follow, whatever. I want to hear your ideas for Aphrodite and Zoey and requests you might have for fics and pairings. As my first fic, I'm really proud of it as a whole. I like where it's going and I want to keep it interesting for you guys! I took a suggestion from Vampswols4L, thank you so much for the idea you are amazin and I hope you like how I wrote it into my mind child thingy :). I love you all so much and stay amazin!**

Aphrodite awoke to arms around her waist. She looked down to see Zoey's sleeping form next to her, head on her chest. She gently traced the tattooes on her lovers forehead. 'My Priestess is so amazing...'

She didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful and youthful while she slept. A lay their lightly playing with her brunette hair. It was so long and soft.

When Zoey began to stir, she sat back and smiled as her lover's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, did you sleep well, babe?" Aphrodite was glad she was awake, she just wanted to sit and talk a while.

"Yes, I really needed it after last night," Zoey smirked, " You wear me out, you know?"

"Eh, well, at least it ends happily." Aphrodite giggled.

"Oh, yes. Ugh, you know what I need?"

"Hmm, I wonder? Maybe, brown pop?"

"Yess!" Zoey was craving some caffeine. She needed it desparately, she wasn't feeling completely awake just yet.

"I think there is some in the mini fridge over there," Aphrodite pointed into the far left corner of her room. "I don't think it's diet." She smiled down at her Priestess; she knew that would make Zoey happy.

It did, Zoey definitely preferred regular brown pop. Sure, it wasn't the best for you, but deit tasted like poopie. (I had to do it...)

Zoey got up and walked a little unsteadily on her feet from exhaustion, but reached the fridge without a hitch. She bent down to get a pop, knowing Aphrodite would be looking her naked form over. It made her smirk to know that she loved to feel A's eyes on her. She grabbed a pop and opened it.

As she walked back to the bed, she drank greedily. She sat down next to A and let her wrap her arms around her waist.

"I really needed this. I didn't know you kept these in here. Why didn't you tell me?!" Zoey huffed sarcastically.

"You never asked." Aphrodite smirked, she loved pretending to be bitchy to Zoey still. It seemed to feed the lust she felt. It was weird, but out of the bed, she seemed to be the dom; in it, Zoey was. She laughed inwardly and looked up at her lover. "We should go somewhere."

"What? You mean like go on a date?"

"Yes, I mean I hate having to stay cooped up every time I see you."

"Sure, A, I guess we could and I'm sorry it's always in private, but these days its hard to keep my hands off you." Zoey purred as she played with Aphrodite's blonde locks. A giggled and blushed as she looked over at the clock. It was only 2 pm... She didn't want to have to wait so long, but she wanted a great date for her and her Priestess. A knew she could busy herself with planning and getting ready.

A began to stretch and then lift herself out of bed. "Well, Z, I need to call in a special favor reservation wise and then get a shower."

"Maybe I could join you." Zoey smiled sweetly at her. A was glad they could be "lovey dovey" as well as sensual and sexy.

"I'd love that, babe." A grabbed her iPhone and began skimmimg through the long list of contacts looking for the perfect place for an after dark dinner fit for a Queen, or namely her High Priestess. 'Nope... No way... Ugh, not open late enough... Nope... Hmm, oh!'

"Perfect!" A was so glad she had just the right place.

"You found a place? Which one?"

"Villa Ravenna, has a nice ring doesn't it? Well, dear old dad knows the people who own it and I can make a call and we'll have a nice dinner in the best spot in the whole place."

"Perfect."

**~~~~~ Hour Time Skip~~~~~**

Aphrodite had just gotten done calling the owner and setting up her and Z's date and was getting in the shower when Zoey strode in with nothing on with a smile on her face. She was glowing and A knew she was just as excited as herself that they were going on this date. Zoey got in the shower with her and A watched as water fell over her lithe form and dampened her long, dark hair.

Zoey grabbed the shampoo and poured a bit in her hand. She motioned for A to turn around as she began to lather the shampoo into A's blonde hair. She loved the feeling of Z fingers in her hair and the light massage she was giving her scalp.

Once Z was done, she put her arms around A's waist and kissed her neck. "I love you..."

"I love you, too."

They finished their little shower and got out all smiley and googley eyed. They were both counting the minutes to the great date that A had planned on the sly.

They walked into A's bedroom and Z ran to her nice closet.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Aphrodite said smiling with a bit of a laugh. Zoey walked back out with a little pink skirt that A had bought a few weeks ago.

"Wear this, pleeeaassseee." Z made her already big, dark eyes bigger and gave a small pout.

"Hmm, I've been needing a reason to wear it, so yeah, I'll wear it, baby."

"Great!"

"Alright, well go on and get ready so we can get going."

"Okay!" With that, Zoey lay the skirt on A's bed and gave her a quick peck before practically skipping out the door.

'She is too cute...' A thought with a laugh. She went and grabbed a cute little thong to wear under her skirt and went to get ready.

**~~~~~4 Hour Time Skip~~~~~**

Zoey and Aphrodite had just arrived at Villa Ravenna and had a nice table at the dimmest part of the restuarant. They were looking over the menu; trying to decide what Italian dish they should have.

"What are you gonna get?" Zoey asked as she looked up from the menu to find A smiling at her, obviously she had been watching her.

"Oh, well, I've been here a few times, so I'm going with my one and only: Bowties in a cheese sauce with bacon and tomatoes." She smirked and looked Zoey over once more; she had done her makeup perfectly and had covered her tattooes so she could wear an nicee low cut blouse that flattered her pert breasts perfectly. A's eyes lingered at her ample cleavage as Zoey told her what she thought she should order.

Her eyes fluttered as she came out of her lusty haze, "Oh, yes, the mushroom and pepperoni calzone here is perfection. Get the half size though, you wouldn't be able to finish the full."

Z nodded and sipped her water as she looked over her Prophetess; her full, pink lips against an unblemished, lily white face and then down her soft- skinned neck to her large, beautiful breasts that were spilling out of her silk shirt. A gave a seductive smile as she noticed Z's eyes on her. She gave a wink and only tore her eyes from Zoey's when the waiter strode up with a nice, friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Eli and I will be your waiter this evening, I see our hostess has already gotten you your drinks, so would you like to start with and appetizer or our soup of the day or maybe a salad?" He was nice and tall, he looked like a guy A knew from a while back; someone she would've dated before... Her sudden realization.

Zoey and Aphrodite exchanged a glance that said 'Skip that, just order.'

"Umm, no thank you, I think we'll just order our entree. I'll have the Bowties in cheese sauce."

"And I'll have the half portion pepperoni and mushroom calzone."

They both watched as he scribbled down their orders with a smile. "Well, it shouldn't be too long, but the calzone will take a bit."

"No problem, none at all," A said with a sly smile.

With that he strode off with a nod. They both stared at each other for a moment before Z finally spoke. "You are such a tease... Wearing that little get up in a public place... Uhh, You. Are. KIlling. Me."

"You told me to wear the skirt and this is the shirt I bought to go with it." A practically purred, lust obvious with every word. She suddenly felt Z's foot running up the inside of her leg. She blushed and shuffled in her seat, "Hey! We're in a fancy establishment; no lady sex."

Zoey could see she was teasing, testing her to go farther. She ran her foot to A's knee and saw that she loosened up and widened her legs. Z could feel her clit pulsing in need of A's touch and she knew the blonde across from her was feeling the same desire. She ran her foot to the inside of A's thigh eliciting a small, barely audible moan. A bit her lip and gripped the arm of her chair.

Zoey gave her a look and immediately Aphrodite's legs parted farther. Zoey began sliding down in her chair until she was beneath the table; luckily the table cloth draped to the floor. She crawled to her Prophetess and moved aside her thong to see her already wet heat. Z slowly slid in one finger and felt A stiffen and gasp. She began slowly pumping as she rubbed A's hard clit. She felt her own heat become stricken with need and dripping wet. 'Why did I wear pants?!'

She inserted another finger slowly and began pumping harder and every once in a while doing a "come hither" motion that caused A to moan a grasp the arms of her chair. When she knew A couldn't wait any longer she began licking and flicking Aphrodite's clit and pumping hard and fast. She could hear her little blonde struggling not to let out loud, pleasure filled moans. She liked making her hold back, it made her clit begin to hurt as she was getti9ng so turned on.

A's hand slid under the table to grasp Zoey's dark hair as she pleasured her. She wanted so badly to just take her home and have hot sex again. She could do with this for now though; she really wanted her fattening Italian food.

She suddenly felt Zoey struggle to put in another finger, knowing two was even pushing it. She nearly cried out when Z finally got the third in and began pumping furiously as she licked and sucked.

A kept loooking around hoping no one knew that there was a gorgeous girl under the table veraciously pleasuring her. She couldn't keep a focus on the others in the restaurant, because she felt a gigantic wave of pleasure wash over her and she could fell herself on the verge of coming.

Z felt her lover's muscle clenching and began licking more intently and pressing and rubbing the spot that would send A over the edge. Her legs were shaking as she sputtered and bit her lip to hold back the moan that bubbled up as she came, lightly squirting.

Zoey wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and smiled as she fixed A's thong and crawled back up and into her seat. At that moment, the waiter arrived with their meal. They both smirked and blushed as he set their food in front of them and left with a smile.

"I'm not all that hungry, I've done quite enough eating for one night." Zoey laughed seductively as she picked up her fork.

"Shut up and eat this nice meal, even when you're finished with this you won't be done eating tonight." They both laughed and ate, knowing that A was most definitely right.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've had a little trouble with my requests and I have put up instructions for what I require on my profile. This will be another wonderfully sexy idea thanks to Vampswols4L. You are sooo amazin! I hope everyone liked the last chapter and I'm sorry I've been off on a hiatis for a while. I just need a push, so request away and please review! I need you guys' support. Well on to the hot Lady Porn!**

It had been a few days since their amazing date. They could hardly focus on the meal itself, all they wanted to do was get on home to mess around more. Aphrodite was feeling a little down seeing as how they had seen very little of each other. Zoey kept running into little snags that kept her attention away from her Prophetess.

Aphrodite was actually shocked when she heard her phone ring and the name that flashed on the lock screen was "Zoey". She smiled as she slid her perfectly manicured finger over the smooth screen to answer. "Hey there, I'm surprised you aren't off saving the world or some shit. Someone finally found some time for me."

"Yeah... You know I don't mean to get caught up in it... It kinda just finds me. But forget all that, I just had a great idea and since I'm free we can tonight I figured we could get together."

"Eh, I don't know I may be busy." A laughed playfully.

"Ha. Ha. I know and I'm sorry, but I can make it up to you, okay?"

"Alright, what was this 'great idea'?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Wow... You know I fucking hate surprises..."

"Yes, but I have a feeling you'll like this one. I mean you liked my last one, a lot." She smirked as she said that remembering that night like it was yesterday.

"I know, hey, is it like that?"

"No, not really. Actually not at all."

"But it has to do with sex?"

"Of course." Zoey giggled a bit at that. Their relationship wasn't just sex, but it did play a big part in it. They both didn't seem to mind. She hoped that her little surprise wouldn't ruin everything. She had no idea how A would feel about it. They'd never talked about that sort of thing. This was a big risk for them.

"Well okay..." Aphrodite was a bit aprehensive. 'What the hell is she planning now? If it isn't another toy then what the fuck is it...'

"Don't worry, if you do end up not liking it, we don't have to and we can just spend the night together and do something else."

"Okay, that makes me feel better. Yeesh, you're making me nervous with this shit."

"I'm sorry, hey, I'll see you in an hour or so, I have to go for a bit. I love you."

"I love you, too." Then she hung up. A dropped her phone into her bag right as a text rang through from Stevie Rae.

"_Hey, A, have you talked to Z recently?"_

She wasn't surprised that Z's best friend was being a little negelected, too, with all of her goings on. Along with Z and her relationship[ getting started, she figured Stevie Rae hadn't heard from Z in a good while.

_"Yes, she just called me. Why?" _She hit send and began the walk back to her dorm room. it wasn't long before another text rang through.

_"Good, I guess I'll be seeing you later then ;)."_

'Umm what the fuck is she winking at me for... Ugh, I knew she was a lez, I mean look at her haircut and those clothes...'

_"Umm, What?"_

A got to the girls' dorms and walked in and to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor next to her bed and plopped down onto it when another text came through.

_"Oh... Umm, well I thought you talked to Z."_

_"Yeah, and?" _A was seriously wondering what was up. Why did it matter so much that she'd talked to Z and why did that mean she'd be seeing Stevie later?

_"You'll see. TTYL."_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I hate this cryptic shit from every-damn-body." With that she set a 45 minute alarm on her phone and set off to take a nap. 'Maybe some sleep will make all of this shit seem halfway sane.'

**~~~~~45 Minute Time Skip~~~~~**

Aphrodite awoke to the sound of an annoying old car horn then realized it was the alarm she had set on her phone. She snatched it up from her bed side table and hit "OK" stopping the loud sound. That's when she remembered exactly why she took the nap in the first place. All the people she'd been in contact with an hour ago were being severely weird. Sure, Z liked to surprise her, but she still had no idea what that had to do with Stevie Rae...

That's when she heard a knock on her door. "Hold on a minute!" She rushed to the bathroom and brushed her hair and made sure she looked flawless. 'Yep, all good.' She walked to the door and opened it to find Z and Stevie Rae. Stevie looked nervous, but Z was smiling.

"What is she doing here?"

"Well, if you'll let us in, I'll explain." Aphrodite reluctantly opened the door and stepped aside. She could see that Stevie was a bit jittery and seemed a bit off.

Zoey sat on the bed while Stevie opted for a chair. A walked to the bed and sat close to Z. "Well?"

"Alright, well you know how I had that little surprise for you? Well, I didn't know how you'd feel about it, but the surprise is Stevie Rae."

"She's not a surprise, I already- OH MY GODDESS! You don't mean... Oh." With that Aphrodite blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. She knew exactly what she meant...

"Mhm, I mean tonight she will be joining us." Zoey giggled and took Aphrodite's hand.

Stevie Rae spoke up for just a moment,"I really wouldn't know what I'm doin', but Z thought we'd all have fun and... She said it was a surprise for ya and I kinda wanna see what it's like."

Aphrodite looked up at Stevie who was beet red,"Well, I don't see the harm in it." She gulped, she hoped this was a one time deal, she didn't want to share her Priestess, but she was curious as to how it would be.

"Perfect!" Zoey clapped and kissed A on the cheek. Stevie stood from her chair and walked a little more steadily to the bed to sit on the other side of Z. Z pulled A into her arms and began kissing her as she slid her left hand in between SR's legs, lightly stroking at her heat through her Roper jeans. Stevie felt herself leaning into Zoey's hand, enjoying the press of her fingertips and wishing that she had nothing on.

Aphrodite kissed Z roughly and grasped one of her breasts. Z let out a little moan against her lips and then bit A's bottom lip and rolled it between her teeth. A felt Z's right hand slide between her thighs and begin touching her through her thin jeans. She missed feeling Z's touch and began bucking into her hand causing Z to laugh lustily. She kissed the blonde even more deeply and made sure not to leave out Stevie Rae. Although she wasn't going as crazyas A, she still seemed to be enjoying herself and knew how this little tryst should go.

Zoey pushed A down onto the bed and made Stevie sit up near her head. Zoey climbed on top of A and began kissing her and tugging off her blouse while touching Stevie through her pants some more. SR pulled off her top and her bra and A began fondling one of her breasts while tugging on Z's hair.

Clothes fell off quickly and eventually Zoey had her fingers at the Prophetess' entrance. She shoved them in, eliciting a sharp moan from her lover. Stevie watched wide eyed as she touched herself a bit, pumping slowly at first then fast and hard. A pulled at her arm and replaced her finger's with her own. Stevie gasped and bucked into A's hand. Z looked up and saw this and began pleasuring herself. She smiled as she bent down to flick A's clit with her tongue as she pumped hard with three fingers. She heard the blonde cry out for her and giggled into her heat. She loved that she could do that to her.

A looked over to SR, who was moaning like no other, "Set yourself on my face- AH! Mmm, just do it, a-and you'll see how amazing it feels..." She said it breathily and barely got it out before Stevie got up and placed her heat over A's mouth. A licked up all the sweet wetness that had built up there and moved her hand around to where she could rub S's erect, pink clit.

S's legs began to shake. She'd never felt anything like this before. She loved how it felt to have A's tongue dart inside her heat and lick and flick at her clit as she rubbed it back and forth. She moaned and practically rode A's face.

Z got up just a moment to get her and A's toy to use with A again. She knew it would make the night absolutely perfect. She grabbed it out of A's closet and rushed back to the bed, only pausing for a moment to watch her lover lick and suck Stevie Rae with finesse. She giggled a bit and sat back down on the bed. She played with A's clit one last time then shoved in one side of her toy. This made A moan against S's clit, eliciting an even bigger moan from S. Z positioned herself at the other in then slammed down on it hard. She loved using it.

Z moved with A and moaned as they slammed into one another. Stevie was bucking against A's face and everyone moved together as one; moan for moan, breath for breath.

Stevie was clutching both of her breasts, the pleasure was so intense. Pressure was building and she yearned for release. A rubbed her clit madly and moaned and licked. She loved every minute. Stevie was the first to come, squirting and screaming her release. A wiped at her face and laughed pulling S down into a kiss.

A and Z bucked roughly together, the toy hitting the perfect spot in both of them. They were moaning and crying out for each other. Sweat beaded on their skin when finally the slams began to slow and each came simultaneously; squirting and moaning. They fell into a heap, kissing planted all over.

The three girls lay together a while talking and kissing. Stevie couldn't help wondering if maybe she needed to find someone who could do what A had done to her tonight.

Maybe that person was a she... Maybe she'd find her soon...

**A/N: Oh snap! Threesome and toy action! And Stevie Rae has come to love the Lady Sex**! **Hehe tell me who her new lover should be in my spin off chapter fic! Yay more Ladiporn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I haven't done anything with this story at all in a while. I've been awfully busy and had no real ideas on where to go with this story. I'm thinking I need to cut it off somewhere but I'm not sure where. It's thus far been sex and the building of their relationship; mostly sex though. **

It had been a month since Zoey and Aphrodite's little romp with Stevie Rae. They had had fun, but it was nothing really, just a little friendly play.

Now Zoey and A were in bed, A was sound asleep, but Zo was restless. It was just one of those nights (well, days, but you get the point).

She stared down at her lover and stroked her blonde hair. She watched as her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids and a small smile spread across her face, obviously having a nice dream. Zoey could feel that there was something brewing and she knew it was too good to be true for her life to be so perfect and care free.

She hated knowing that something awful was about to get in the way of her and A's amazing time together.

It felt like forever that they had been together but as Zoey thought it was only about two months. Now some poopie storm was on it's way to shake up their little piece of Nyx's Realm **(see what I did there?)**.

Her gut churned as she sat there under plush, smooth sheets with the one she'd die to protect. She hoped that A was getting some really good rest because she knew if there was poopie coming Z's way then A would march her stubborn butt in and make it come her way, too.

She smiled at the thought of her sexy, little Prophetess busting in to fight next to her. She couldn't do much, but she had looks that could kill and words like daggers. She loved to see A fired up.

Zoey kissed A's head and decided to get a shower then maybe that would relax her enough to sleep. She crept silently to the bathroom and turned on the shower to it's hottest setting. She poked her head out of the bathroom to check that the sound of the shower hadn't awoken A then took off her clothes as the water came to heat. She stuck one foot in and sighed then heard the screams of her Prophetess from her bed.

"No! NO, STOP! DAMMIT, THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

She rushed in naked to find the blonde writhing and screaming. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her eyes were filling with blood.

"Not a fucking vision..." Zoey cussed without even a blink of an eye. She sat down on the bed and clutched A's hand. She knew this was connected to her feelings of a terrible strom coming.

"Baby, tell me what you see. You gotta tell me now, what is it?"

"I-I see the White Bull... He's with Neferet a-and they have y-you in a room... An old brick room, dingy and dirty."

"Shhh, it isn't real... It isn't just keep telling me, it'll be over soon."

"W-wa-water first." Zoey wiped the tears from her lovers face before getting a glass and filling it. She wet a washcloth as well and walked back to the bed. She sat down and placed the wet washcloth over A's eyes as she had done several times before. She handed the her the water and watched as she gulped greedily.

"Who's point of veiw are you seeing all of this from?"

"M-mine..."

"Oh Goddess... What hurts so badly?"

"The tendrils... Neferet is making them slash my skin a-and they are drinking from me. She laughing and the Bull is almost smirking... It's awful."

Z took the glass back and sat and listened as the shaking girl beside her spoke her worst fears. "Z-zoey... You tell them to take from you, not me... A-and then Neferet takes her chance... Sh-she sends more Darkness towards me. You lash out with Air to distract her and she just deflects it... You yell one last time for them to take from you and she hurls Darkness at you... They slice you up and take so much from you... You're screaming for me and I can't move... You stop screaming then you stop moving and they leave to show that you... you're... OH MY Goddess, you're DEAD! NO!"

A thrashed about trying in vain to stop the inevitable ending she just watched occur. Z took her into her arms and cried with her, not knowing what she should think of her own death flashing before her lover's eyes. She said she'd die for her and apparently, in this form of her fate, she did...

"Calm down, sweetie. We've changed fate before we can do it again. No way will I let them get anywhere near you."

"Th-they took me to get to you. Neferet knows I'm now your biggest weakness... She knows you'll do anything to keep me safe."

"And she's damn right... But we're gonna do our best to keep the both of us out of danger. Just lay here and let your eyes clear up... I need to get a shower and clear my mind."

"O-okay."

Zoey knew that her lover was weeping beneath the washcloth she had placed over her bloodied eyes. She couldn't help but feel a knot form in her throat. She hadn't expected this bad of a future to come. She had hoped that she was only going to sense the bad things to come. The Goddess obviously had different plans and now the both of them knew what they needed to change and would be worrying together, looking for the key to make the future better.

Zoey stepped into the shower, it was now only slightly hot from running for a while. 'Ugh, I forgot to turn it off...' She knew that was the smallest problem she had to deal with, but it felt good to take her mind off of the awful thing A had just watched behind her eyelids.

Zoey went on autopilot as she washed her long, dark hair and scrubbed at her light olive skin. She wished she could scrub away all the bad that had happened in her and A's lives and all the bad seen and unseen in their future's.

As she dried herself off she sent up a silent prayer to the Goddess,asking for guidance. She picked up a sweatshirt and some panties and slid them both on. She walked to the bed to find A staring at her with sad, bleary eyes.

"What the fuck are we going to do, babe?"

"I don't know... But we will figure something out."

Zoey got under the covers and took Aphrodite into her arms. A began to sob again and kept asking why over and over. Z cried right along with her and could only answer with " I don't know..."

Eventually, that eerie calm swept over the both of them and the tears stopped flowing. They just sat in silence thinking of what they could do to stop the awful vision A had been shown.

"Nyx wants us to stop it... That's why she showed you, A. We just have to find out how."

"We will. We have to."

Zoey tilted A's chin up so she could look into her loving eyes. She pressed her lips to A's and tried to convey all of her love and hope through that single kiss. A pressed back deeply. All through the rest of that night they held on to each other tighly, like if either one let go the other would disappear.

They slowly drifted into a lucid sleep, halfway between consciousness and nightmares. They only saw images of death and destruction all at the hands of Neferet and Darkness personified.

How would they stop this awful ending?

How?

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, I really wanted to shake things up. Tell me what you thought and suggest ways to avoid the awful future that Aphrodite was shown. Stay amazin' and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hate to upset you all, but you asked for drama and I figured you know what, I'll give you drama. Please don't hate me. **

Aphrodite awoke once more in her bed and rolled over in hopes of enfolding herself in Zoey's long, loving arms. When she rolled over, she didn't feel the familiar warmth of her lover but the cool of something wet and sticky. She jolted into full awareness and switched on the light on her nightstand. She saw something that shook her in horror and fear. Blood, fresh and cool. Not much that she felt that her lover had bled out and was now dead, but enough to pool and not soak all the way into her expensive, Egyptian cotton sheets.

She couldn't find her voice. Her eyes welled with tears, tears of uncertainty; tears of shear disbelief and hatred. Where could her lover be? Where was Zoey? There was only one thing of which she was most definitively certain: Neferet was involved. But how had it happened this way? How? She had a vision and those never foretold anything false unless they changed the path they were headed down. They hadn't had time… If only they had started immediately with their plans… Maybe Zoey would still be with her now.

Aphrodite jumped out of bed. She headed toward the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. When her vision fully focused she noticed that in the center of her pale forehead, the exact place where her Mark once sat, a pair of horns… Those of a bull had been carved there…

She screamed with gusto, reached quickly for the hand soap set at the sink. She scrubbed and clawed at the symbol, hoping that it would be washed away. When she splashed the cool water on her face that ran from the tap, she felt a sting that surpassed all others. It was almost as if the purity of the water was repelled by the terrible symbol.

She raised her head to look at it once more in the mirror only to find the carved flowing and ebbing fresh blood. This made it seem all the more evil. Darkness had been used against her in her sleep… Neferet had been inches from her and had taken Zoey from her, but not before hurting the one she held most dear. She hurt Zoey. She hurt her right beside her.

She began to sob and sunk into the floor of her posh bathroom.

"Why?! Why didn't I wake up?!" Aphrodite was screaming this at the ceiling. She had slept through the pain, the kidnapping of her girlfriend, and the torture of her just before…

She crawled into the shower, the sudden need to scrub herself all over consuming her every thought. Neferet was breathing the same air as her. Watched over her and had drawn her and her lover's blood in the bed that they shared. She had to wash that off, the blood and the fear… The film that seemed to cascade over every inch of her, the film of Darkness and evil, Aphrodite needed to cleanse.

Aphrodite lay on the tile inside of her shower as she tore off her clothes and turn on the water as hot as it would go. If germs were killed with heat she hoped that Darkness could be, too. She knew it was irrational, but her mind was elsewhere. She wondered why her vision was wrong. Why she hadn't been warned correctly.

As the water fell all over her body, her tears fell silently. She gasped and hiccupped every now and then, but stayed quiet for the most part as she scrubbed at her skin. Her only thought was to get clean.

She spent hours inside that shower, the water running cold just an hour in. A had subsequently rubbed her skin raw and in places her skin was weeping blood. She finally turned off the water and slunk out on her hands and knees and lay in the floor.

She had no hope left. She didn't feel clean and knew within hours, if not already, her lover would be dead.

She could barely move, but knew she had one last thing she had to do. If she couldn't become clean and couldn't be with Zoey, maybe she could be with her in Nyx's Realm.

Aphrodite crawled into her room and rifled through her drawers until she found her box cutter. She had used it so many times to open the things she ordered so frivolously, now it would be the closing of her life.

She had no purpose without Zoey. None. She clutched it to her heart, rose, and walked with conviction to her bed to lay next to the place she last saw Zoey.

She slid the blade up and ran it first in a pentagram shape over the two horns, that symbol would not define her in death. She then dug the blade beneath a beautiful cerulean vein on her wrist and sweeping it up and severing it. The blood flowed red and free. She smiled as she watched her blood as it mingled with that of her missing girlfriend. Her eyes slowly shut as she sunk deeply into the waves of death that were sweeping her out to sea. She was free of it all and would soon be with Zoey again. All was right with Aphrodite as her heart finally stalled and she passed into the Otherworld.

**~~~~~ In a Dungeon within Tulsa~~~~~**

Zoey awoke to the sound of a loud and unnerving laugh. She felt her body aching and throbbing with pain. As her mind cleared she realized she was no longer next to her lover in bed, but in a dungeon separated from every comfort she'd ever known.

Grey cobble stones surrounded her creating the barrier between herself and the rest of the world, more importantly, her and Aphrodite. She felt wetness at her forehead and moved her hand to wipe it away. She brought it down to eye level to find blood smeared over her fingers. She heard the laughter again and looked up to find Neferet standing before her.

"Well, well if it isn't the little bitch whelp. Where's your Prophetess now?"

Zoey looked at the Fallen Priestess in disbelief, why was she here? She wasn't supposed to end up here this way. They were supposed to take A, well, try at least, she'd never let that happen. Why had she been taken? When?

"I suppose you're still a tad groggy from your nap, so I'll help you put this together. Your play thing, Aphrodite is it? Well, she didn't quite have one of her prophetic visions from the Goddess, she had one from yours truly," Neferet gave a smirk that sent a chill down Zoey's spine.

"I manipulated her dreams by using Darkness and made it seem as though she were seeing the future."

"B-but her eyes… And she said it seemed so real." Zoey's mind was reeling; there was no way that Neferet could manipulate her _that much_.

"Oh, but Darkness has such immense and limitless powers, just like your Light." Neferet scoffed as she spoke the opposite of what she sided with, as though she didn't believe it held the power that it did.

"I intervened, thought if I sent you two down the wrong path, you'd be lulled into a false sense of security. Seems I was right. You two slept so soundly, even when I mutilated the both of you and swept away with you. Aphrodite barely stirred. I'm sure she's awakened to see all the blood you left behind. Pity really, that I couldn't mess with her more, but I have a feeling she's done a number on herself. More than I could ever do. The human mind does more destruction than anyone can hand down physically, immortal or otherwise."

Zoey felt tears spilling from her dark eyes as she listened to Neferet tell her how she'd sealed herself and Aphrodite's fate. She had them. Now they'd both die and there would be no hope for the rest of the world. If A had really killed herself, then Zoey had already lost and wouldn't try and fight… She couldn't without A…

"Did she kill herself?" Zoey whispered not wanting to ask and not wanting to know the answer. But she had to know. She needed to know if her fight was truly over. If it was time to give up and let the world be Neferet's problem.

Neferet looked down at Zoey with a crazed look in her eye, like the pain that Zoey felt at her core gave her more pleasure than the pain she would soon inflict. It was the death of her conviction that Neferet most wanted and it would soon happen. She wanted to savor it.

"As I have been so attentive to you and your lover, I can tell you that she awoke to find you gone. She found your blood and the Mark I gave her and proceeded to wash herself until she bled –"

Zoey gasped and felt her heart jump in her chest when she heard how broken A was… This couldn't end well. Neferet just smiled with more vigor.

"As I was saying, she washed herself until she bled. Then she retrieved a box cutter, carved a pentagram over the Mark I left and finally killed herself by way of exsanguination."

At that Zoey wailed in grief. She knew that A had given up as she was right this moment. A knew that she would die… That they would both be reunited in the Otherworld. They would be together again and that gave Zoey her reassurance until she was finally killed, where she would be at peace and with the one she truly loved.

Neferet saw all of these emotions flash across Zoey's face. She relished in the defeat that Zoey so openly displayed. Nothing paralleled the way it felt to watch the one she'd hated most for so long give in to her, allow her to extinguish her, end her.

"I guess this is how it ends. You lose everything and I gain the world. I gain the control. I gain the key to spreading Darkness!" With that she moaned with pleasure so unbounded. She smiled brightly, like the thought of spreading chaos was beautiful and glorious.

"You gain all of that except love is within everyone. Love will always be present. Love and chaos have forever kept a healthy balance and even when I'm gone and the war begins, love will still ring true in Nyx's follower's hearts. Love made Aphrodite and I possible and will keep us together in death. Love made my success possible, because Nyx helped her Chosen Daughter. You may have beaten me but only because my love guides me elsewhere, but you haven't beaten love. The love of a Goddess who allows these choices to be made and allowed you to choose Darkness. Without her, you'd be nothing, and without me you'll still have to fight and you'll still find strife. You may have power, but that doesn't guarantee victory. So kill me. Kill one person of many. But do not forget that love is alive in all." With that Zoey shed her final tear and lay down.

She was ready to be with the one she loved most and so done with dealing with the bitch who had fucked with her life for much too long. So many had died at her hand for no reason, too many.

Neferet frowned but rallied in that she had finally defeated Zoey. With all the power within herself and that of Darkness around her, she hurled it all at Zoey, ending the spark of life that had caused her so many troubles and had obstructed her tyranny for too Neferet saw of her enemy was a bloody body, but one thing was still visible: Her filled in Mark and her eyes full of an unending strength. Neferet kicked the body so she couldn't see its eyes and left, nothing left for her in the dungeon.

Zoey and Aphrodite were no more.

**A/N: I told you guys that I had to do it. I hope you liked it. If you want one last chapter of them together in the Otherworld, I will oblige. If enough of you beg, I'll make it sensational. We'll see where you want this to go, if you want it to go further. I hope you liked it, I love you all!**


End file.
